


INTERRUPTED

by Cat_Paw



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), i had to get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Paw/pseuds/Cat_Paw
Summary: "I like the way you say my name.""You do?", Eivor asked a bit surprised."Yes." Hytham chuckled. "Always so distrusting in the beginning but now..."Hytham stood up from his desk, parchment in hand to sort into his cabinet and walked over to where Eivor leaned against it.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 212





	1. Sigurd

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Just started playing AC:Valhalla and I'm back in (probably) rare pair hell again. I haven't written anything in what feels like forever so think of this more as an attempt to get back into writing than anything real.^^°  
> I already have a feeling that, even though we don't know a lot of the romance options yet, that Hytham sadly isn't going to be one of them. D:

"I like the way you say my name."

  
"You do?", Eivor asked a bit surprised.

  
"Yes." Hytham chuckled. "Always so distrusting in the beginning but now..."

  
Hytham stood up from his desk, parchment in hand to sort into his cabinet and walked over to where Eivor leaned against it.

  
"Now what?" Eivor inquired. He hadn't even noticed how the way he'd said Hytham's name had seemed to change over time. Maybe he had started to think of him as his own friend, too?

  
"You're always so worried about my wellbeing. Even before you trusted me."

  
Hytham's voice turned into a whisper that made Eivor's stomach tingle in a well-known fashion he hadn't felt since he was a youth. How could he have missed this? But this time around, it hadn't hit him like Mjölnir straight in the chest with it's force but crept up on him - slowly but steadily until he had finally noticed it just this moment. How long had it been there and grown right under his skin?

  
"You're Sigurd's friend and an ally. Of course I care about what happens to you."

"Is that all I am to you?"

Hytham's pale blue eyes bore into his own as if he was trying to look into Eivor's soul and for a moment, Eivor almost he had been caught. They were standing so close he could hear how even standing still, Hytham's breath still was going much too heavy. Eivor's eyes kept darting down to Hytham's lips seemingly on their own.

  
"What am I to you, Eivor Wolf-Kissed?"

  
Eivor's body acted on it's own accord and moved closed to Hytham until their noses almost touched. The parchment fell to the floor - completely forgotten - when Eivor put his hands next to Hytham's head against the cabinet.

  
"I don't know..." He softly admitted. "But I think I'd like to find out."

  
Their kiss started out chaste and so unlike Eivor and neither was satisfied with it, seeing as Hytham took hold of the back of Eivor's head and pulled him much closer with a disgruntled noise, crashing their mouth together. Their teeth clacked for a moment and the kiss was a bit too wet for Eivor's liking but he enjoyed Hytham's amateurish attempt anyway. It still made heat pool in his belly and his fingertips tingle when he put them on Hytham's cheeks to guide his head into a better position to deepen their kiss.

  
Eivor hadn't expected such a forceful move from the shorter man. Hytham had always seemed so reserved and cool-headed when they had talked in the bureau - especially in comparison to Eivor himself. But then he thought of Hytham's involvement in his fight against Kjötvi and how an impulsive reaction had cost Hytham his health. There was still a rash young man hidden behind all the composure and duty.  
Eivor had never been a big fan of kissing but now he could kind of see the appeal, even with Hytham being as unpracticed a kisser as he seemed to be. Something about the other man made his heart hammer against his rips as if it was trying to break out and Eivor was sure that with as closely pressed together as the two of them were Hytham could even feel it in his own chest.

  
Hytham pulled back to catch his breath and Eivor wasted no time kissing a trail down his neck and then up again towards his ear. Hytham's breath hitched, followed by a loud moan echoing through the empty bureau.  
Smirking, Eivor nibbled on Hytham's ear which made Hytham angle his head and grab Eivor's shoulders to keep him exactly there. Hytham seemed to be enjoying himself judging by the whimper that escaped him when Eivor gently bit his earlobe. Eivor wanted to take him right here on a desk on top of his papers and ruin him for anyone else's touch.

  
"Let me have you, Hytham."

  
Another whimper.

  
"Yes."

  
Hytham seemed to marvel at the ease with which Eivor picked him up and carried him over to the desk he'd worked at earlier. His legs came up around Eivor's waist and one of his hands went from Eivor's shoulders to his bulging upper arm and squeezed it appreciatively before he kissed him again as soon as he was set down. Eivor happily kissed back and it took him a few moments to make sense of Hytham's outfit to pull his breeches down enough for his hand to reach inside and _squeeze_.

  
"Okay. I didn't expect to see this." Sigurd's voice suddenly interrupted.

  
Eivor hadn't even heard the door open and Hytham hadn't apparently either judging by his shocked face.

  
"Sigurd," Hytham mumbled as if Eivor hadn't already noticed him.

  
Eivor slowly pulled his hand back out of Hytham's breeches and turned around to face his brother. This wasn't the first time Sigurd had walked in on him in a compromising position and Hytham was far from the worst one to be caught with. At least this time around Sigurd _liked_ his bed partner.

  
"What is it?" He replied as if nothing awkward had just happened. and thankfully Sigurd played along.

  
"We were waiting for you at the docks," His brother explained. "It's not like you to show up late so I came looking for you."

  
Internally, Eivor cursed his rotten luck. Couldn't Sigurd have shown up half an hour later?

  
"Well, now you've found me," He grumbled. "I'll be out in a second."

  
Sigurd looked between the two of them a few times, nodded and then headed back outside.

  
Eivor reluctantly stepped back from the table but Hytham caught his arm.

  
"Stay safe out there."

  
Hytham looked at him with a fondness Eivor was not used to seeing in someone outside of his family and he didn't quite know what to do with it.

  
"I'll be fine."

  
Hytham's hand went down to his hand to pull him closer again to kiss him and Eivor lost himself in it.

  
"Brother, we're going to go without you!" Sigurd's voice called out, muffled through the thick wooden door.

  
"He's lying," Hytham whispered as if he too was afraid of breaking what had just blossomed between them.

  
"I know," Eivor chuckled. As if his brother would ever set sail without him firmly by his side. "I'll see you in a few weeks then," He said much more confidently than he felt.

  
Hytham smiled.

  
"I'm looking forward to it, vikingr."

  
Eivor allowed himself one last kiss before joining Sigurd outside the bureau.


	2. Randvi (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randvi makes a discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...I'm playing the game again after a longer absence and I'm at that point in the game. Eivor looked so heartbroken when Sigurd started accusing him I just had to write something to take my mind of it. Everyone has a breaking point and I'm sure my Eivor just reached it.
> 
> I like Randvi a lot. :) So sorry if you might get a different feeling, Randvi fans. ^^°

Randvi worried about Eivor. She worried about him a lot lately. After she'd kissed him, he'd let her down gently but that didn't mean her feelings had just disappeared. She still cared for him. Deeply. She tried not to let it influence her decision-making and even the way she treated her returned husband but it wasn't as easy as she had thought at first. Especially since Randvi couldn't get rid of the hope that Eivor would eventually return her feelings and just hadn't wanted to sneak behind his brother's back. 

Eivor and Sigurd. They had always had a very strong bond as long as Randvi could remember. Where one was the other was never far behind. It hadn't surprised her that Eivor had been the first to support Sigurd when he wanted to leave Norway or that Eivor was a good second in command in his brother's absence. Brave as a wolf and smart as a raven, that one. With good looks and scars that spoke of his many battles. After everything, Eivor was still a good man. No wonder Randvi had fallen for him. How could she have not? Though, she'd noticed she wasn't the only one that gave Eivor these _looks_. Petra was always trying to talk to Eivor alone whenever he stopped by at the hunter's lodge, lovestruck look on her face. Oh, Randvi had noticed even when Eivor hadn't. How could a man be so blind to the affection of others? Even that new baker Tarben had looked after Eivor with something akin to longing when she'd seen him leave the bakery the last time. And those were only the ones who had it bad like her. Not to mention all the people that adored and looked up to Eivor in the village. They had grown a lot over the last few winters and while it was Randvi's job to know them all by name, so did Eivor. She was certain Sigurd didn't even knew half of them by face - let alone name.

So imagine her surprise when she found another rival for Eivor's affection that she had never even thought of.

* * *

After Sigurd's unbecoming exit at his own feast, Eivor rushed after him in hopes of a talk that would clear both their heads. That had been about an hour ago. And while Sigurd himself had returned not long ago, Eivor hadn't. Her husband treated her like she didn't exist but Randvi couldn't care less right now. Where was Eivor? Some of the other villagers had also already left the feast and turned to their beds, leaving behind a small but very drunken group that didn't even notice when Randvi slipped away into the night.

Now where was Eivor? She checked the graveyard first seeing as someone had told her Sigurd had been seen there a while back. Then she went to the docks. Eivor loved being close to the water and just sit there on his boat and look at the stars and night sky above while he seemed to think about something that was troubling him at the moment. He probably missed the fjords and the sea from their home and the lights in the sky. Just as she did. But even here there was no trace of the warrior. She searched some of his other usual spots - the hunter's lodge, the bakery, the little forest behind Ravensthorpe to name a few - but no luck until Petra gave her a hint that might actually help Randvi.

"He likes to visit Hytham when he needs a quiet place to hide. Maybe he's there?"

Randvi thanked to woman and made her way over to the bureau in hopes of finally finding the vikingr.

She didn't know Hytham all that well since he kept to himself a lot of the time. She knew though that he was a very smart and kind man. The children adored him since he'd shown them a few of his tricks with that blade of his. When Eivor was gone for a long time, Hytham seemed to disappear himself for a while on whatever adventures he went on when no one was looking. They seemed to do him good, seeing as he'd grown a lot over the years he'd spent with the Raven clan. Long gone was the youthful face he'd first had when they met and transformed into that of a man. With pale blue eyes sharp as ever but no with a certain kind of wisdom in them he'd lacked before. Randvi was sure he'd make a good advisor if he ever set his mind on it but doubted it would ever happen at the same time. It was obvious Hytham preferred to stay in the background. Unnoticed and underestimated until he finally struck with calculated precision. She knew he was one to be watched but made the same error as everyone around her and got lulled by his kind and quiet demeanor until she forgot he even existed. She knew he had a few friends among the Raven clan - Eivor included. Whenever Hytham was in the village and not elbow deep in scrolls in whatever mystery he was working on at the moment, he liked to teach everyone that was interested how to read and write the new language around them and even taught the children how to do numbers. Not that they liked the last one very much but Randvi knew how important these things could be even for a vikingr. She'd once even seen Hytham talk to Dag about how to navigate a ship with only the help of the stars and he'd seemed fascinated by it. 

But Eivor seemed to be a good friend of his. She had noticed that they spent a lot of time together in the bureau but had never bothered asking Eivor what exactly they were talking about in there. Probably something to do with the _Hidden Ones_ as Hytham called his own people. 

* * *

The bureau was scarcely lit but Randvi could hear movement from inside. The cabin didn't have any doors so their voices traveled outside with ease. Randvi hadn't meant to eavesdrop. She'd only wanted to check on Eivor and see that he was alright after Sigurd had hurled these hateful words at him.

"Why would he say that?" Eivor sounded devastated. "He knows me. I've never had an interest in leading people."

Hytham's voice was soft when he answered. As if he was afraid that Eivor would break any moment if he didn't tread lightly enough.

"He just went through unspeakable horror. He probably needs time to come to terms with that."

Randvi felt weirdly exposed standing in front of the bureau and wanted to turn away when she heard a weird sound coming from Eivor. Was that a sob? She was frozen on the spot and just hoped to Odin and Freya that no one would see her right now.

"He's so different, Hytham. So full of hate and anger." 

And yes, she could hear it in his shaking voice now. Eivor was most likely crying. Her heart ached at the thought.

Another sob. This time louder.

"Cry all you need, Eivor. Don't keep your grief all bottled up. Let it out. It's okay. It's _alright_."

She hadn't realized these two were so close friends that seemingly unbreakable Eivor allowed himself to cry in front of Hytham. 

"Before Dag...I..."

Randvi could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She hadn't known that the battle against Dag still troubled him. Randvi seemed to have not known a lot about Eivor lately. But it made sense. Before Dag's envy had gotten the better of him, he and Eivor had also been friends.

"Everyone looked at me like I was a monster. And now Sigurd thinks the same. That I want his title."

A shred of anger could now be heard in his voice and Randvi couldn't have turned away from their conversation even if she wanted to. She crept over to one of the berry bushes around the bureau and kept listening. Waiting for the right moment to turn up.

"Do you think the same?" The question didn't sound nearly as accusing as it would have coming from Randvi in this situation.

"Never." Hytham's voice had turned way more steadfast at Eivor's question. "I was just horrified that you had to kill an old friend even if you had no other choice. For a moment there I though everyone was going to turn against you."

A wet laugh coming from Eivor.

"So did I."

Eivor seemed to have stopped crying but she could still hear him sniffle. 

"Would you have come with me? If they had cast me out?"

"To certain death freeing your brother? Just the two of us?" Hytham chuckled. "Absolutely."

Wet sounds. It took her a while to realize that these were the sounds of kissing. What was going on? Judging from how long the kissing sounds could be heard, this wasn't a new thing for them either. What had she missed? Was this why Eivor had turned her down? Because he'd had his eyes on Hytham? How long had this been going on? Every second, he heart broke all over again. Why had she clung to this hope that one day, Eivor would see how good she would be for him? That she could be his wife? She had known that Eivor had never been with someone before. Always too focused on his quest for vengeance and honor. Then wanting to be by his brother's side again. 

A moan made her almost jump. Whatever this was between the two men she clearly didn't want to stick around for it. The rustling of clothing seemed so loud with everything else being so quiet around her and Randvi fled back to longhouse. Back to her loveless marriage with a husband who couldn't care less about her. Back to a life without adventure or the man she wanted to have. Something had to change or she would not survive this.


End file.
